Gogito
Gogito is the ultimate fusion in all of the multiverse, and the Supreme Fusion of Metamoran Fusion Gogeta and Potara Fusion Vegito. With the powers of both Gogeta and Vegito multiplied billions of times over, Gogito is regarded as the strongest character in the Dragon Ball ZT series, only falling behind the two Omni-Kings in terms of strength. Appearance Being a Supreme Fusion of Gogeta and Vegito, Gogito retains clothing elements of both. Initially, he has a darker overlay of Vegito's clothes, and Gogeta's Metamoran vest. Around his waist is a black sash that fades into gold at the ends, and he sports boots similar to Xeno Vegeta's. Gogito's hair mostly resembles Vegito's, although his hair is a shade of jet-black instead of tinted red. He also retains golden Potara earrings from Vegito. Personality Gogito can be rather confident and cocky during a fight, a trait he takes from Vegito. However, when a task must be accomplished, the Gogeta-esque side of Gogito will show and he'll be sure to take things seriously, not wasting any time in eliminating the opposition. When facing Buunemba, Gogito casually toyed with the fused demon, only getting serious when Buunemba decided to destroy several galaxies in his blind fury. Biography Demon Calamity Saga During the furious rampage caused by the newly reformed Majin Buu and Janemba, Goku and Vegeta used the Perfect Cloning developed by Cell in their previous encounter to split into two Gokus and Vegetas, each with the same exact power level as the original, not even hampering their strength one bit. Gogeta and Vegito were formed each from a pair of Goku and Vegeta, and they confronted Buu and Janemba, frightening and beating them down easily. Even as the demonic pair underwent Dark Evolution in an attempt to stop Gogeta and Vegito, the fusion duo simply became Super Saiyans and pummeled them further. Unfortunately, Gogeta and Vegito's advantage wouldn't last long as Buu and Janemba experienced a spark of brilliance. Janemba quickly dissolved into Buu's body, creating the dreadful Dark Fusion Buunemba, who easily trashes the previously confident fusions. Thus, the Elder Metamoran and Old Kai contact Gogeta and Vegito, instructing them to perform the Supreme Fusion when they have a chance. With Buunemba's full attention on Gogeta and Vegito, and Uub still recovering in Other World, Kolra and Zukki are sent to Hell via Kibito's Instantaneous Movement, where they use their new Super Saiyan 4 abilities to hold off Buunemba, although they are still severely outclassed. Gogeta and Vegito quickly use their newfound time to perform the Supreme Fusion, although they struggle with the initial force of the Potara earrings. By going Super Saiyan, the duo are able to overcome the pull of the earrings and perform the fusion correctly, resulting in a gigantic explosion of energy. Stunned by the sudden blast, Buunemba turns from his fight with Kolra and Zukki, and is utterly terrified at the new power he feels, describing it as "a bag filled with endless sugar". Gogito emerges from the light, instantly teleporting in front of Buunemba. The very movement knocks Buunemba back, enraging the demon and triggering him into unleashing his Carnage Volt Rain, which has no effect on Gogito whatsoever. Holding back by a ridiculous amount, Gogito first demonstrates his newfound energy by combining Gogeta's Stardust Breaker with Vegito's Spirit Sword, creating a shimmering blade sparkling with color. Horrified, Buunemba tries to sneak attack Gogito from all sides with energy blades, but to no avail as Gogito slices through all of them effortlessly with the Soul Prism Blade, all while Kolra and Zukki watch awestruck from the rubble, tired from their previous fight. In a final effort to put down the Supreme Fusion, Buunemba unleashes his ultimate attack: the Galaxy Break Burst, an enormous energy wave capable of, hence the name, wiping out entire galaxies. Gogito decides it's time to eliminate Buunemba once and for all, and begins charging a Shining Kamehameha. Once released, the very movement of Gogito's arms had already obliterated Buunemba's body, but it was the very blast that tore Buunemba's very soul apart and ripped it into nothingness. Techniques and Forms * Soul Prism Blade - A combination of the Stardust Breaker and Spirit Excalibur. Gogito created the technique by charging the Stardust Breaker in one hand, and activating the Spirit Excalibur in the other. Gogito then combines the techniques by levitating the energy sphere out in front of him and piercing it with the sword, coating it in the Stardust Breaker's power. Buunemba tried to use energy blades to slice Gogito from all sides, but the Supreme Fusion used his new attack to slash through the blades with practically no effort at all. * Vicious Soul Highsplit Diamond Edge - A far more powerful version of the Soul Prism Blade, taking the form of an insanely large sword. Gogito uses this attack to get rid of a multitude of Merged Zamasu that block him from reaching Xeno Merged Zamasu, as their corrupted aura disrupts the use of Instant Transmission. * Galick Dragon Sledge - A powerful rush attack used by Gogito, in which he uses Instant Transmission to teleport in front of and uppercut the foe, followed by a series of kicks until he finishes the first step with a second uppercut. Following the foe in the air, Gogito charges up a Dragon Fist, stabbing the foe through their chest with the Soul Prism Blade before finishing the job with a Galick Kamehameha. * Super Saiyan 7 - The absolute pinnacle state of the normal Super Saiyan transformation line. Achieving it makes the user's appearance similar to that of Super Saiyan 5, expect that the spiky hair is a bit longer, and while the hair remains white, the fur color is now a bright gold. The tail color also becomes white, and the aura around the user is a double-layered one of gold and white. * Shining Kamehameha - Gogito's basic signature blast attack. First, Gogito charges up a large sphere of energy similar to the start of the Big Bang Kamehameha. Next, he thrusts his arms out and in front of him similar to the Final Flash, but then brings his arms back to fire a second sphere of energy into the first one in a Kamehameha-esque movement. The resulting blast is powerful enough to effortlessly obliterate Buunemba in one shot. * Kamehameha Variants - Being a fusion of two fusions of Goku and Vegeta, Gogito can utilize many Kamehameha variants, such as Gogeta's Big Bang Kamehameha, Vegito's Final Kamehameha, and the Galick Kamehameha also used as EX Gogeta's signature blast attack. * Super Saiyan Blue - The ascension from a Saiyan who has passed the normal limitations of a Super Saiyan God (a Saiyan beyond God status). Described by Goku in the canon Dragon Ball Super as the Super Saiyan upgrade of a Super Saiyan God, the form utilizes perfect ki control, even though the stamina and energy drain is rather large. Goku has canonically trained the form to use its mastered state (during his fight with Fusion Zamasu in the manga), and Gogito is easily able to utilize this state with his immense, infinite energy. Gogito can also joint combine this form with the normal Super Saiyan evolution lines to create an advanced and supreme line of Super Saiyan Blue forms. * Kaioken - Also known as the King Kai Fist (fitting due to Goku being taught this technique by King Kai), this technique wraps the user in a flaring crimson aura. While placing extreme strain on the user's body, this technique can significantly increase the strength and speed, even endurance in some cases. To properly use this technique without constant internal damage, one must have the ability to control their energy levels perfectly. Because Goku didn't have proper energy control in his Super Saiyan form, he would definitely be destroyed if he attempted to use his Super Kaioken Attack when alive. Thus, the only time Goku was able to use a version of Super Kaioken while alive was as Kaioken Blue, because of Super Saiyan Blue's perfect ki control (although Goku's somewhat inexperienced usage of Kaioken Blue left him with Delayed Onset Ki Disorder for quite some time). Goku has brought the levels of Kaioken even farther into multiplications of it (ex. times 3, 4, 10, 20...), and Gogito's immense strength allows him to draw out Kaioken to an astonishing multiplier of 1,000,000.